kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Sorcerer Mage
"Ashes to ashes!" The Sorcerer Mage is a Level 4 Mages Guild, which functions primarily as an support towers, although it still has a decent attack capability. It can summon Elementals, which act as strong footsoldiers, or Polymorph enemies into harmless sheep. It is also the only tower to have an intrinsic passive ability: Cursing attack. Upgraded from the Level 3 Wizard Tower, Sorcerer Mage Towers handle forces that are close to darkness itself, but most Linereans accept them regardless. Description Sorcerers handle forces that are close to darkness, weaving spells that temporary lower enemy armor and deal damage. Compared to the Arcane Wizard, the Sorcerer Mage has better crowd control and acts as an excellent support tower, thanks to the Elemental, ability to lower enemy resistance and a higher rate of fire. The polymorph ability allows even the toughest enemies to be clicked into oblivion. The Sorcerer Mage joins your ranks in Stormcloud Temple. The passive ability Cursing attack allows the sorcerer to place a curse on the enemy on every hit. This curse lowers physical armor, allowing other towers to deal more damage, and also deals a little damage over time for each second that the curse is applied. (10 damage per second for 4 seconds) However, it only deals around half the damage of the Arcane Wizard, barely being able to take out one bandit per shot, which can lead to some serious drawbacks when facing larger enemies. Tactics Tips *The appearance of the elemental does not change when upgraded. However, any hit points lost will be refunded when the ability is upgraded. Use this to your advantage. *Sorcerer magi have another target priority. Instead of targeting the enemy nearest to the exit, they target the enemy nearest to the exit without an active curse from the Cursing attack ability. Place your towers accordingly. *Enemies transformed into sheep can be clicked upon to make them explode like other cattle on the map, killing them instantly! This is useful in killing tough enemies, but you won't gain any gold. *Fully upgrading polymorph is only 150g cheaper then the Death Ray. Thus, when you have to choose, the choice will most likely fall on upgrading the Death Ray. *Place Sorcerer Towers near the beginning of the map; this way, the benefit of the curse is maximal plus other towers get more time to kill off tough polymorphed enemies, such as Yetis or even Forest Trolls. *As polymorphing disables armor and abilities, this ability is a godsend when dealing with Trolls, Troll Champions, Troll Chieftains and Forest Trolls, enables you to kill of armored enemies with other towers in less time. *Against enemies with high health, but no armor or magic resistance, Polymorph can sometimes be detrimental, as it allows the creature to pass through your defenders, while keeping its toughness. Examples of such enemies are Yetis, Magma Elementals, and Swamp Things. *Not all enemies are polymorphable: beasts are especially resistant. Also, you cannot polymorph bosses. *Although the damage dealt by sorcerer towers is somewhat disappointing, it still pays off to have at least one of them on the map for the cursing attack and Polymorph. *Certain enemies will retain some characteristics when polymorphed: for example, Wulves will retain their speed, and flying enemies will turn into flying sheep. *Though a Sorcerer's basic damage is about half of an Arcane Wizard's, the Curse and Elemental drastically increase its power. *Try to have at least one Sorcerer near Artillery choke points, because any units who have their armor lowered will take extra damage from the bombs. Strong against Due to their good damage and reasonable rate of fire, Sorcerer Towers are able to shred hordes of mid to high HP enemies with great physical armor and can also enhance the strength of other towers by their spells to be able to deal with tougher enemies Weak against Sorcerer Mages lack the power and instant-kill spell of the Arcane Wizard to deal with tough enemies effectively, such as Forest Trolls or Dark Slayers (though the polymorph spell does negate this slightly), and have to rely on other towers to kill them off. Naturally, high magic armor is the mage's bane. Spells Summon Elemental : "Rock is Eternal" As the only tower besides the Barracks capable of summoning units on the path, the summon elemental ability gives you an exceptionally resilient foot soldier crafted from the spirit of the land itself to support your human soldiers. The rock elemental does do area damage. An Elemental killed in the Rotten Forest will spawn a Swamp Thing. Summoned Rock Elemental stats: Polymorph : "Meeeeh!" Inspired by Azerothian mages, sorcerers also tend to transform their opponents into sheep, rendering their form incapable of acting in combat and disabling any abilities and armor. However, sheep are unblockable and will still take lives. Terrain does not affect the polymorph effect: enemies are always turned into sheep. The transformation is irreversible. Bosses are immune to polymorph. While in sheep form, enemies can be clicked to death, similar to sheep and goat critters on various stages. Polymorph statistics: *Grade 1: (300g) cooldown of 20 seconds *Grade 2: (100g) cooldown of 18 seconds *Grade 3: (100g) cooldown of''' 16''' seconds Related Upgrades * Spell Reach: Increases range of the Mage Tower * Arcane Shatter: Each magical attack destroys a portion of the enemies physical armor on hit (-1 armor level each hit) * Hermetic Study: -10% cost for building and upgrading Mage towers (adjusted Lvl 4 upgrade cost: 270g (-30g)) * Empowered Magic: Increases damage by ~16% (enhanced damage: 49-90 (+7/+12)) * Slow Curse: Each hit slows the enemy for 1/2 its speed for 1 sec Related Achievements Shepherd Polymorph 50 or more enemies into sheep over multiple battles Elementalist Summon 5 rock elementals in any one stage in one battle Quotes *"Do or do not, there is no try! " *"Back to the shadows of Hell!" *"Ashes to ashes!" Category:Towers Category:Magic Towers